Sue Snell
' '''Susan D. '"Sue" Snell''' was one of the protagonists of Carrie. She has a boyfriend. His name is Tommy Ross. She was one of Chris´s Hargensen´s friends, who joined in the tormenting of Carrie White during the shower prank incident. Sue later felt guilt about wht she did to Carrie and as a sign of repentance asked her boyfriend Tommy Ross to take her to the Prom instead. Her plan failed in a way she never expected. Literature In the novel Sue participated in the prank, though it was Chris Hargensen that started it all. She only partially participated and was disgusted, when she realised, that Carrie did not know about having a period. When Miss Desjardin punishes the girls,she accepts it and makes Chris shut up regarding her protest about the punishment. She has a romantic relationship with Tommy. They have made love several times. It is also he, who helps her realise, how disgusting her behaviour was. Realising she wants to be more than onl being popular and wanting to redeem herself because of her behaviour, she convinces Tommy to take Carrie to the prom. Out of lover for her, he agrees. When the Black Prom occurs, she goes immediately to the city and through the telepathic broadcast knows, what Carrie did. She asks the sherriff to find Carrie, but he doesn´t hear, because he could´t understand what was going on. Then, after she realised, that Carrie had killed her mother and was going to the place, where her mother was raped, she also realised, that her mother had wounded Carrie. She took the car and searched for her. At Carrie´s house she saw the blood of Carrie and followed it. She found Carrie with Margaret´s knife in her shoulder and the place destroyed. There, after giving Carrie the possibility to see the stars a last time, talks to Carrie telepathically. Carrie realises she had nothing to do with the evil prank and forgives Sue, but not before giving her the memories of all that happened to her. She also sees her death. After her death she identifies her body for the authorities and then has to testify before th White Comission, who want to make her the scapegoat for what happened, to no avail. To cleanse her name and Tommy´sshe later wirtes a book regarding the events of the Black Prom from her perspective. It is implied her heart is broken because of all these events and because the attempts of turning her into a scapegoat and has therefore begun embracing death. 1976 movie In this movie Sue Snell was played by Amy Irving. She participated in the shower incident, but feels guilty afterwards. That´s why he asks Tommy to bring Carrie to the Prom as a way to redeem herself. During the Prom she goes to the Prom to make sure, everything will be OK. She notices Chris Hargensen´s and Billy Nolan´s plot and is on the verge of preventing it, but Miss Collins detects her and interpreting it as an attmept to molest Carrie she thows her out of the gym. She then has to witness the disaster from the outside. After the Black Prom she nightmares about Carrie and it is implied she will never be the same again. 1999 movie sequel She reappears as the high school councilor of the new Bates High School, that has been built in another place of the town. The original high school is in ruins and has become some sort of memorial of that night. Through the suicide of Lisa Parker she established contact with Rachel, the half-sister of Carrie White. She finds out, who she is and tries to warn her about Carrie´s fate and what could happen to her, too, but in vains and too late. She was unknowingly killed by Rachel while Rachel was massacring the football tema,the cheerleaders and their followers at the Black Party. 2002 movie Sue Snell was played by Kandyse McClure. She participated in the shower incident, though she only verbally abused Carrie and lightly physically abused Carrie. When Chris and Tina, however, put tampons in her closet filling it on the way painting "Plug it up" on the way, so that the tampons come out of it after Carrie opens her closet, she looks in disgust and despises Chris for that. She tries to redeem herself for what she did by convincing Tommy to go with her to the Prom. She stayed at home, which is outside of the town, while the Prom takes place.She returns, when she sees fire coming from the direction of the High School. She notices Carrie on the streets full with blood and follows her. She finds her in her home in the bathtube nearly dead and revives her. During the revival she has telepathic contact with her, which shows Carrie was not aware of what she was doing while destroying half Chamberlain. She hides Carrie and takes her to Florida, so she can begin a new life. 2013 movie Sue Snell was played by Gabriella Wilde. Like in the 1976 movie she participated in the shower incident and felt guilty because of it. It is shown, she has a sexual relationship with her boyfriend Tommy Ross. She wants to undo her part in the shower incident by doing the same thing, especially, when she notices in English class, that Carrie likes Tommy. She also tries to prevent it, when she receives a call from Chris, which indicates, what is about to happen, but is prevented by Miss Desjardin. She then has to helplessly watch, how Carrie is humiliated and how Tommy is killed on the way. She also has to witness the Black Prom and calles the police to come, bit to no avail After it she faces Carrie in her own home after she killed her mother in self defence and asks for forgiveness. She accepts it, when she discovers she is pregnant with Tommy´s child and levitates her out of the house. After the events and her testimony at the White Commission, in which she blames the disaster on everyon, including herself, she places a flower in Carrie´s desecrated grave and goes away. Gallery images98761.jpg|Sue (1976) images541.jpg|Sue (1976) images09348.jpg|Sue (1976) index0087.jpg|Sue (1976) Carrietv-sue.gif|Sue (2002) images1160.jpg|Sue (2002) carrie_2002_14_chelan_simmons_angela_bettis_kandyse_mcclure-46302.jpg|Sue (2002) images098765.jpg|Sue (2002) 039904p2.jpg|Sue (1999) images0877.jpg|Sue (1999) images098754.jpg|Sue (1999) stills_big-02-02.jpg|Sue (1999) file_168385_0_wilde-carrie.jpg|Sue (2013) images0934.jpg|Sue (2013) Tommy.jpg|Sue (2013) images092374.jpg|Sue (2013)